


【索香】I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: “绿藻英雄？” “荞面英雄！”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	【索香】I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 一个流水账，写个带娃日常。不要问我孩子怎么来的（狗头

圣诞是由什么组成的？  
圣诞是由新鲜香草豆，温暖焦糖，奶油泡沫，被雪亲吻过的麝香，以及小甜饼组成的。*

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

十二月末，寒冬清早，好梦正酣。  
装饰温暖的房间里，有一对人正在相拥而眠。金色的短发有着太阳照耀过的光辉，几缕落在另一个人的颈间。  
两人的睡相都不算好。睡着睡着，其中一个人一脚踢在另一个人腹间。而另一个人在睡梦中挠了挠肚子，完全没被惊醒。反而是往那副温热的身躯靠近，捞住抱紧。仿佛是刻在身体里的本能一样，这种事情一晚上能在两人间发生好几回。  
这时两人就相拥着，沉于睡眠中。

此时门口被悄悄地打开了，两个小鬼头在门口鬼鬼祟祟地张望着。  
一个男孩一个女孩，都是幼儿园年纪。男的有着一头短短的草绿色头发，翘得像是向天炸开一样。三角眼的眼角上翘，棕色的眼眸，有着一股不羁的熊孩子气息。  
女孩子留着柔顺的披肩中长金发。眼睛又大又圆，一副很乖巧的长相。实际上那蓝色的眼眸也狡猾地左瞅瞅右瞅瞅，像是装着一肚子坏水似的。  
两人同时看见了躺在床上的一双人，两个小孩对望一样，狡猾地笑了笑，默契地达成了什么共识。

两个熊孩子悄悄地往后踱了两步，然后助跑直冲向前，像小炸弹一样跳到床上。  
“爸爸/爹地早上好！！！” 小孩子的嗓音奶里奶气的，光听声音还觉得甜甜的。但是一看画面，大晨早在扰人清梦，不但用着魔音灌耳，还坐在被子上得意地颠啊颠啊。

“呜哇！！！！呕！！！” 睡得好好的两人，毫无预兆地在肚子上挨了一记冲击炮，差点没把肠子给吐出来。  
睡眼惺忪的两人睁开眼睛，看见大清晨神采奕奕的俩熊孩子，同时用被子盖过头，发出懊恼的呻吟声。索隆更是半个人都趴在山治身上，头埋进脖颈，抱着温暖的身躯试图继续睡去。山治努力想睁开眼睛，试了又试，上下眼皮像是黏在一起似的，怎么都睁不开。身前还有着索隆灼热的体温，整个人窝在温暖的棉被里，清醒了一点的神智又开始向深渊坠去。  
“起床啦！不要睡了！” 两个小恶魔一看急了，推着床上的两人，手脚并用地来扒被子。

温暖的被窝里灌入凉风，吹散了一些睡意。  
“唔……” 山治迷迷糊糊，睁开眼睛，看见的是笑眯眯地趴在身上的两小孩。山治抓过小女孩妮娜，往她香喷喷的椭圆脸蛋上亲了一口，“宝贝早上好……”  
“爹地早上好！！！” 叫妮娜的小女孩甜甜地回了一句，也亲亲热热地往山治脸上亲了一口。这时候看她的样子倒是乖巧得很。  
“爹地很快就起床，你们先去刷个牙，乖。” 山治给妮娜顺了顺那光泽的金发， 也顺手撸了下小男孩尼诺炸着的短发，将头往门口的方向轻轻地推了推示意。

看见两个小孩子一步三回头，山治无奈，推开趴在身上的索隆，双臂撑着床坐起来。索隆顺着力道翻了个身，仰着继续睡，尚有一只强壮的手臂环着他的腰。山治胡乱撸了下自己睡得凌乱的头发，拿过床头柜上的打火机，低头给自己点了根香烟，香烟的烟雾在眼前纷扰。  
他垂眸看了看索隆。索隆睡得像个傻瓜一样，嘴巴张开呼呼大睡。侧颈上还有着暗红的痕迹，那是他昨天晚上留下的吻痕。  
“像个笨蛋一样。” 山治咬着烟，捏着索隆的鼻子左右摇了摇。

最近学校放假，几个相熟的朋友就约着一起见个面聊聊天。昨天晚上带着小孩出去浪了，浪到十二点才回来。小孩子刚碰枕头就睡着了，看见两个小孩子睡得香，两个大人抓紧时间关上房门，让某两个器官亲切会晤了一番。  
事后自然是疲倦地睡去。没想到这俩精力充沛的小孩，充电一小时，待机一整天。平时上学的时候怎么叫都不醒，放假了就大清晨地爬起来，劈里啪啦在屋子里乱搞，闹得大人们也别想休息。

山治抽完一根烟，摁灭烟头。他把索隆半搂着的胳膊扯下，扯嘴角笑了笑，“绿藻头，来亲一个。”  
说罢附身，从沉睡中的索隆那偷了个暖暖的软软的吻。  
把被子盖好，换好衣服施施然出去了。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

索隆睡到自然醒时，山治他们已经吃饱早餐在装饰着圣诞树了。  
索隆走进客厅的时候看见的就是这样一幕。  
饭桌上放着简单却美味的早餐。今天的早餐就是简简单单的煎蛋，烤土司和牛奶。山治做饭的手艺很好，不管做什么家里人都很买账。还好他做饭营养均衡，他们也经常带着孩子出去户外活动，这样才没把两个小孩喂成小胖子。

他们这几天陆陆续续地装饰了一番圣诞树。灯饰已经挂上了，通了电就像夜空繁星一样在绿色茂密的枞树上闪烁。用来装饰的银色雪花，红白色的糖果手杖，红色绿色的圆铃铛挂满了一树的圣诞气氛。  
身材修长的男人站在圣诞树前，女儿乖乖地坐在肩上，小小软软的手里握着个玩具。山治带着宠溺的笑容不知道在讲着什么，和山治长相极为相似的女儿低着头，乖乖地听着。女儿早上披散在肩上的细碎长发已经换了个造型。几簇细软的发丝在脑后互相交叉到一侧，用银色发夹固定住。剩下的头发用卷发棒稍微烫了一点卷曲的弧度，活动间灵动得像个小仙子一样。也不知道他怎么那么擅长给女儿装扮。

儿子在旁边拿着铃铛在圣诞树上比划，倒是一副很认真帮忙的样子。旁边ipad开了音乐，一边跟着音乐哼哼一边蹦跶，“我圣诞节想要一头河马，不要鳄鱼，也不要犀牛~”  
看见这温馨的日常，便是硬汉索隆也会觉得心里暖烘烘的，仿佛空气中都充满了香草和焦糖的味道。他毫无来由地摸了下自己的嘴唇，总感觉梦中有个温软的触感落在了唇上。

索隆踱着步走近，不成想却听到了山治和女儿讲话的内容，身旁的儿子也竖着耳朵在听。  
山治对着妮娜手上握着的绿绒毛球玩具，一脸认真地说着：“妮娜你可要看着点啊，这个绿藻球可是爸爸的本体！要是一不小心弄坏了，爸爸以后就只能维持着绿藻精的形态了！！啊，绿藻精真的太可怜了。” 咏叹调。

索隆：啊？？这个圈圈眉在胡说八道什么 (｀⌒´メ)

“诶诶诶！！？ 啊……！” 山治的瞎话太过逼真，妮娜听得一愣一愣的，一分神手上的毛绒玩具就松手掉下去了。  
索隆身手敏捷，大手一张就接住了掉下来的玩具。  
他倒也没打算假装没听到。索隆捞起旁边的一个黄绒毛球玩具，塞给了妮娜说道：“来，拿着你爹地的真身。这个你才要小心点，毕竟你爹地可是眉毛怪……哈哈！” 说罢，他敏锐地躲开了山治往后踹的一脚。

“哼，绿藻球是吗。” 然后索隆哼了一声，山治突然觉得背后有点发凉。  
背后有点发凉不是心理因素，而是物理因素。因为索隆扒开山治的后衣领，把手上拿着的绿绒毛球从后背的衣物那塞进去了。

“我草！！” 绒毛球虽然软软的，软毛也不刺人，挠得有点痒痒是真的。但是他平日穿着就挺紧身，突然被拉开衣物塞了个小绒毛球，胸前绷得有点难受。  
“给我拿出来啊可恶。” 山治又往后踹了一脚。他肩上托着女儿，手不能乱动，对这个笨蛋恨得牙痒痒的，后背凭着感觉往索隆身上蹭。

“拿出来吗？如你所愿。” 索隆嘴角翘了翘，一个不怀好意的弧度。他将手从衣服后摆探进去，手可一点不老实，粗糙温暖的大手在光滑细腻的背上摸了个遍，还在腰窝上暧昧地捏了捏，那上面还有昨天山治趴在枕头上时他留下的咬痕。

山治顿时头皮一麻，差点脚软。放下女儿，两人在圣诞树前上演了一场全武行。  
“切。” 妮娜和尼诺可不笨，刚刚是一下被山治唬住，现在嘛，一看就知道这两人又在明掐暗秀了，简直懒得理这两个幼稚起来，加起来年龄简直比他们还小的成年人。  
几个人吵吵闹闹地装饰好了圣诞树，边装饰边哼着奇奇怪怪的圣诞歌。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

这时候， “叮咚。”  
有人按响了门铃。  
索隆去开门，妮娜挂在索隆腿上被拖着走到了大门。开门看见的是隔壁屋的小孩，名叫乔巴。  
乔巴的父亲，希鲁鲁克医生常年工作繁忙，因此小孩子经常送到隔壁索隆山治他们家照顾。一来二往地，几个小孩逛隔壁家就跟逛自己家一样熟络了。

今天乔巴过来，是因为之前打了招呼，让乔巴今天过来玩。同样也是因为医院要赶在圣诞假期前，把能排期的手术都做了，因此最近希鲁鲁克医生特别忙。  
“早上好！打搅了！” 乔巴这小孩特别乖，刚开门就鞠了个躬，然后一蹦一蹦地和两个小孩闹成一团。

昨天山治就把做姜饼屋和姜饼人的饼干做好了，也准备好材料了，今天就等几个小孩来装饰。  
做姜饼屋是圣诞的传统活动。一家人聚在一起热热闹闹嘻嘻哈哈地装饰，是很多人的童年回忆。很多人都是把姜饼屋做出来摆着看，看了一段时间就扔了。不过山治不喜欢浪费食物，选用的材料都是可食用的。  
桌面上放了几个不同颜色的可食用颜料，以及各种糖果。几个小孩就嘻嘻哈哈地玩起来了，妮娜和乔巴挤着牙膏状的食用颜料，给姜饼人加上眼睛嘴巴和胸前的纽扣。尼诺捏着五彩缤纷的糖果，往姜饼屋的屋顶上黏。黏一颗，偷吃两颗。

山治探头一看，姜饼屋没装饰多少，放糖果的碗倒是快空了。他果断给了尼诺几个板栗尝尝。  
尼诺捂着头，干脆甩下姜饼屋，和另外两个小孩一起装饰起姜饼人了。边唱还边哼歌，洗脑的旋律把一家子全洗了个遍。  
“我可以想象在圣诞节早上，看见一个河马英雄站在楼下~” 几个小孩一边装饰着姜饼屋一边左倾右倒地唱着。  
“河马英雄吗？” 小乔巴托着下巴琢磨，“那我想要驯鹿英雄！” 小乔巴挺了挺胸。  
“那我要老虎英雄！” 妮娜捧着脸。  
几个小孩的聊天都是天马行空，话题一会一换。  
现在就开始期待起圣诞节时圣诞老人送的圣诞礼物了，叽叽喳喳地在哪里聊天。  
索隆在旁边托着腮，安静地看着几个小孩聊天。这画面可从未在年少索隆的脑中想象中出现过。

“喂，绿藻英雄。” 突然有人叫了一声，莫名其妙的绰号，不过也习惯了。索隆正打算依从本能回怼一下，结果一转头，猝不及防，脸颊就贴上了一个软软的东西。趁着小孩子在旁边玩闹，山治暗算了一记。  
一个软软的吻落在了脸颊上，索隆条件反射看向山治，看到的是舔着唇仿佛在品味什么的男人。  
两人在一起这么多年，什么事情没做过，什么玩法没玩过。  
就这么一个单纯的吻，竟然让人老脸一红，心跳失律。

“我去倒个水。” 索隆感觉耳根烧得烫，心知山治肯定会以此当话题来嘲笑他了，赶紧找了个话题遁走了。  
只是回来之后就发现屋子里的几个人看他的眼神有点怪怪的。几个小孩跟他对话时，一脸的忍笑模样。  
“爸爸……噗。” 尼诺手里捏着个姜饼人，想说什么。抬头一看索隆，差点喷了，然后马上忍住了。  
“没事没事，什么事都没有。” 旁边的妮娜扯了下尼诺的衣袖，尝试开口“补救”。

索隆：“……” 绝对有事！！！！  
他抬手摸了摸脸颊，摸了下刚刚吻落下的地方。果不其然，一看手指，手上沾的是用来装饰饼干的可食用绿色颜料。  
“你这个圈圈眉，还能再幼稚一点吗？！！！” 索隆火大。

索隆一扬眉，山治就警惕地感知到了索隆的炸毛状态，于是拔腿就跑。  
索隆身手犀利，手如闪电去抓山治的手腕。山治手腕一抖挣开，回身一脚。两人一人追一人逃，在屋子里面斗了起来。  
最后跃过沙发时，山治一个失手，被索隆压在了地板上，沙发刚好挡住了小孩子们的视线。

“……” 山治不忿，警惕地看着索隆。  
索隆盯着山治看了一会，笑了。  
他拉起山治的手，握着山治的手指去沾自己脸上的绿色颜料。山治的手指白皙修长，却一点不羸弱。那双手其实蕴含着强大的力量。指腹的薄茧上被索隆染上了绿色颜料……

索隆将将山治的食指含进嘴里，轻轻地用门牙咬了下手指的指腹。舌尖绕着手指转了个圈，将绿色的可食用颜料舔下。温热的口腔和黏腻的舌头，让山治回忆起昨晚，索隆也是这样含着他的……  
山治的脊椎窜上一股战栗。  
“住手，孩子们……” 面前专注的索隆让他移不开眼，但是隔着沙发，还有着几个小孩。

索隆捉着山治的手指，把绿色颜料舔得干干净净，把山治撩得面红心赤。然后开心大笑：“嘿嘿怎么样啊，卷眉英雄！不对，叫荞面英雄好了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”   
“等等，荞面英雄又是个什么东西？？！！” 山治炸毛。  
“不觉得很好玩吗？” 索隆一脸无辜。  
“好玩你个头啊！！！” 

两人就这样在沙发背后缠斗起来，直到几个小孩捧着两个姜饼人到两位大人面前，都是刚刚装饰好的。一个是带着绿色领带，一个戴着黄色领带。贴在一起，像是手拉手一样。  
两个大人看着这两个姜饼人，一时间手足无措，都不知道要不要吃才好。  
山治在黄的和绿的之间犹豫了下，正打算捻起那个黄的啃了，旁边的索隆豪放地拿了黄色姜饼人，咔嚓咔嚓几口就吞了。  
山治怒，揪着衣领捉着他晃：“你给我好好品味啊！！”  
索隆舔了舔唇，若有所指：“我这不是一直都有在好好地品味吗？”   
“……哦草！” 然后索隆挨了山治一脚。

吵吵闹闹，但是这就是索隆山治家的日常。  
吵闹中透着温馨，温馨中透着逗比。

乔巴留到晚饭后才回去。  
晚饭过后，下班的希鲁鲁克医生过来接乔巴，乔巴抱着他那份姜饼屋心满意足，哼着 “圣诞节想要一头河马~” 蹦着跳着回去了。

屋内点着香薰蜡烛，是烤棉花糖味的蜡烛。淡淡烛光摇曳，散发出淡淡的烤棉花糖味以及些微香草味。冬日里的蜡烛，让人有种想裹着毯子缩在电视前的懒洋洋。  
圣诞节前，这个和家人团聚欢笑的日子。这一家四口在一起度过的日常，将会是以后也珍藏于心的记忆。

就这样到深夜，两个小孩子依依不舍地被哄去睡觉。睡前还在兴奋地讨论着圣诞节当天拆礼物的事情。等小孩子睡下，陪着去哄孩子的索隆也抱着两个孩子睡着了。一边手臂环抱着一个孩子，躺在温暖的棉被里张开嘴巴呼呼大睡。  
看着三个睡成一团的大小笨蛋，推门而入看见这一幕的山治眼神柔得像水一样。  
他静静地关上门，不去打搅这番好眠。

睡到半夜，索隆摸索着起身回了主卧。  
山治感觉到被子掀起来一股凉风，一个灼热的体温躺在了身侧。山治睡得迷迷糊糊，自动地往索隆身边靠了过去，像本能一样搂着索隆的腰，将大腿缠了上去。  
“绿藻头，又一年了，圣诞快乐……” 熟悉的体温传导了过来，闻着熟悉的味道，山治抱着索隆蹭了蹭。  
“嗯，圣诞快乐。” 怀里抱着熟悉的人， 索隆安心地沉入梦乡。

圣诞由很多温暖的东西组成。  
棉花糖，烧着柴的壁炉，热巧克力，姜饼人，糖果手杖。  
还有相爱着的恋人，温馨的家。  
因为有重要的人存在，特殊的节日才会更加让人铭记。  
即使不是节日，只要是和重要的人一起度过，也将成为一生难忘的回忆。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇真的是甜到我牙酸！！
> 
> * 第一段的那一串味道来自BBW的蜡烛Vanilla Bean Noel香味。  
> ** 文中歌词来自文名同名圣诞歌，超级可爱的一首圣诞曲，是我圣诞节的最爱！！！


End file.
